


Sam Wilson, Master Baker (Not)

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Sam is stuck at home with an injury and makes Bucky cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, based off [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139318275020/person-a-baked-person-b-some-cookies-theyre)

“You made cookies?” Bucky asks when he goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of juice, picking up a Santa hat shaped one curiously.

“Well I was bored.,” Sam explains, looking over the back of the couch. “I was stuck in the apartment and you were away. Thought I could welcome you back with a treat.” He shrugs. “They’re nothing special. Go ahead, try one.”

Bucky examines the tray of cookies again and selects a reindeer, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. “You’re wrong, these are really special,” he says looking up at Sam and walking back to the couch. “They taste like no cookie I’ve ever had before.” He leans over the back of the couch, and when there’s less than an inch between them, their noses brushing against each other and lips almost touching, he says, “They’re absolutely terrible.”

Sam laughs into the kiss, and Bucky pulls back with a smirk. “They’re not _that_ bad,” Sam says.

Bucky raises an eyebrow and holds up the cookie. Sam rolls his eyes and takes a bite. “Oh my god,” he says after swallowing. “That is _disgusting_.”

Bucky laughs and leans forward again to kiss Sam’s nose before turning around and chucking the rest of the cookie into the trashcan.

“Thank you,” Bucky says after he’s settled back on the couch, Sam tucked under his arm, “but next time, let’s leave the baking to Steve.”

Sam pulls the blanket back over them and snuggles in closer, “Agreed. Now _shh_ , it’s almost time for Buddy to save Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Bucky murmurs, pressing a kiss to Sam’s head. “я люблю тебя.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "я люблю тебя"- "I love you" in Russian


End file.
